Custom animation software has gained significantly popularity over the years. Such popularity, coupled with the continuing advances in personal electronic equipment, particularly handheld devices such as tablet computers and smartphones, has resulted in an increasing demand for powerful and flexible custom animation software that may be used on or by a number of different electronic devices. Current custom animation software, however, still tends to leave certain users with a desire for more creative ways to manipulate characters, particularly predetermined or predefined characters.
Thus, there remains a need for a way to address these and other problems associated with the prior art.